In many systems, users are asked to login to video services in order to prove their identity. One such example is the use of TV viewing services over the Internet. Experience has shown that users are particularly bad at remembering or locating their passwords, and as such, video services seek to limit the frequency with which the passwords are requested, without compromising security. One such solution, often called Home Based Authentication, suggests that users are automatically able to view video services when they are in a location that is associated with them. This can be done, for example, by checking the public IP address of the device and checking if that IP address maps to an account that is also authorized to TV services. It could also utilize certificates or other credentials on the home network.